


The 'M' Word And A Wedding

by Lurafita



Series: Peter is the bamfest bamf who ever bamfed [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, I can't possibly put all the tags, Just look at the other parts in the series for reference, Lions, M/M, Pepper & Peter bonding, Pepper is a stressed mom, Peter is a Little Shit, Shuri & Peter friendship - Freeform, T'Challa is a stressed big brother, iron mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita
Summary: After having used his devious mind (and the help of Natasha and his friends), to trick all the adults in the tower into adopting pets, Peter soon finds a new task to set his sights on.Get Tony and Pepper to finally tie the knot.How do you trick someone into getting married, though? Thankfully, this time around, Peter has lots of help.Also, some much needed Pepper & Peter bonding in the beginning!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is too little Peter & Pepper bonding in fandom!  
I will say it again.  
THERE IS TOO LITTLE PETER & PEPPER BONDING IN FANDOM!
> 
> So, here. Have a chapter of unapologetic IronMom fluff.
> 
> :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I think it is possible to follow and enjoy this fic without having read the previous parts in this, and the first series, I do recommend reading through all of them, to get the full picture for this fic.  
The 'Author likes busting clichés' series and the 'bamf Peter' series are connected, and a lot about the universe that I created for this fic, as well as character quirks and relationships, are explained in the previous parts. 
> 
> Peter's 18th birthday has come and gone, and will be reflected upon in one of the next chapters. Just an FYI.
> 
> St. Albert's is the patron saint of natural scientists, and I thought it would be a fun thing for Peter to relate (pray) to.

**Chapter 1**   


When Ned had flown to Hawaii with his parents and siblings for the annual Leeds family vacation, he had moaned for hours to Peter about what a hassle it all was. The chaos and urgency at the airport, the small, uncomfortable seats in the plane, the noise of the other passengers, the hell that going to the toilet was, and the overpriced snacks and food the staff had available.

All in all, Ned's personal account, as well as everything he learned from TV, movies, and social media, had pretty much killed all interest Peter had about flying anywhere.  
However, when you were sitting in a comfortably stuffed chair, with plenty of leg room, a big window with a fantastic view right next to you, a snack bar packed full with all your favorite food and drinks, the only other person besides you and the pilot, being a woman you regarded as family, and being flown to Wakanda in an air conditioned, luxury, private jet, Peter felt it comically easy to let go of his previous reservations.

Ever since Wakanda had opened up it's borders, S.I. had become their main partner for trading and collaboration. After everything with Bucky and the former king's assassination had been cleared away, the Avengers and T'Challa had struck up an easy friendship. Tony though, had hit it off particularly well with the royal born, and thus Stark Industries had become the first, and so far only, business partner for the technologically advanced kingdom.  
It was this affiliation that had necessitated Pepper's and Peter's impromptu trip to Africa.  
Some things needed to be renegotiated, some new developments needed to be discussed, and some documents needed to be signed. Seeing an opportunity to further familiarize Peter with the ins and outs of running a business, Pepper had arranged a weekend trip to Wakanda for the two of them.

Tony would normally have accompanied the two_ (if only to pitch himself against the king's younger sister in an engineering battle)_. But since he had neglected any form of rest for the last two days, just to 'improve' all their kitchen appliances, Pepper had grounded him, and given special orders to Friday to not let him near anything resembling work, until he had slept for at least a full eight hours. _(On the plus side, the toaster now only took 5 seconds to get the bread to a perfectly crunchy state)_

Since they didn't know how well Hope would take to flying, as well as the drastic climate change awaiting them in Wakanda, Peter had cuddled his dog for a solid twenty minutes, before telling him to be good for the others and sit on Tony until the man fell asleep.  
The engineers indignant “Hey!” had been drowned out in good-natured laughter, as everyone wished the two a good trip.

So now it was just the two of them, miles up in the air, with no one to interrupt them.

Total privacy.

Which was good. Because there was something that Peter needed to talk about with Pepper.

_Alone._

So this was great.

_Really._

Now if only Peter could get himself to actually talk about it!

“Are you alright, Peter? You have been fidgeting an awful lot.”

Perfect!

That should do for a conversation starter. Now all the teenager had to do was express his thoughts and feelings in an orderly and comprehensible fashion, without just blurting out something that will be misunderstood.

“I'm not replacing aunt May!”

_How had he ever gotten accepted at a Stem school?_

His face did the impossible by going both pale and blushing in embarrassment.  
Pepper, who looked completely confused, and a little worried, carefully laid her tablet next to her on the seat and was just about to say something, as Peter tried desperately to correct himself.

“Oh my god. No. That came out super wrong. Ignore that. No, wait! Don't **simply** ignore it! Completely **erase it** form your memory, please! I did not say that! Well, I did, but I didn't mean it! Although I kinda did mean it, but not in the way it probably came across, if it came across in any kind of way at all. I'm making it worse, aren't I? **Oh holy St. Albert's, I'm so making it worse.**”

He buried his head in his hands with a groan of deeply felt frustration.  
The action managed to relieve Pepper a little bit. Whatever this was about had Peter unmistakably nervous, but he was neither scared nor hurt.

Nervous or worried, made Peter fidgety and chatty _(Tony liked referring to it as 'word vomit')_  
Scared or hurt on the other hand, made Peter eerily calm and focused.  
She had seen a glimpse of it after that thing with May's horrible ex-boyfriend, and Tony had later shared a few observations from the BabyMonitorProtocol with her.

-

“It's because of his changed biology.” Bruce had said.

“It's due to the input of his enhanced senses.” Steve and Bucky had contributed.

“It's the fighter in him.” Clint and Sam had added.

“It's his growing experience.” Natasha had praised.

“It's all of that.” The superhero certified therapist had explained, when Pepper, Tony and May had sought out her counsel, after Peter had had a few sessions with her.  
“Think of it as a highly developed fight or flight instinct. Due to his general good and helpful nature, 'flight' doesn't appeal to him as a viable option in a dangerous situation. At least not as long as someone else might be left in danger, were he to not engage. Which is where his changed biology and instincts come in.  
Now Peter is, of course, still human, but his mutation has carried over some _aspects_ that have spawned peculiar tendencies. For example, Peter told me that before he got his dog, whenever he had trouble sleeping due to a nightmare, he would sometimes crawl up to a corner on the ceiling and fall asleep there. The position made him feel safe. And you have also noticed that he seems more sensitive to lower temperatures.”

“Yeah, we had Bruce check that out. He said while Pete's tolerance for the cold has taken a bit of a nose dive, he is still _'too human'_ to fall victim to hibernation. We are still going to make sure Underroos doesn't freeze solid or anything.”

Tony's words had been spoken jokingly, but the man was genuinely worried about the possible repercussions, should Peter ever get into a situation where his body couldn't deal with a too low temperature.

Dr. Fineland had nodded and went on.

“A spider's most basic nature, is that of a predator. They use their senses as well as their surroundings to catch their prey. With growing experience, they become better at it. Put in simple terms, these predatory instincts have been_ 'converted'_, in a sense, to aid Peter in times of distress. His senses and physical abilities are not the only things that have become enhanced, due to the spider bite. His brain has also gotten a boost, to be able to handle the higher input. Peter's senses pick up a lot of information all around him, all the time, which his brain then filters, categorizes, and packs away. He is likely not consciously aware of it, which is a _good_ thing. Such a high awareness of his surroundings would play havoc on his psyche.  
But back to the point. If Peter finds himself in a situation, where he is either scared or hurt enough to trigger a fight of flight response, his system doesn't _just_ get flooded with adrenaline, as would be the case for most people. Instead he calms. His mind focuses on the information his senses have supplied, his thought process speeds up.  
Peter told me about his altercation with Jeremy Walters. How at first he had felt completely overwhelmed with emotions and memories, and how it all had suddenly quieted. Slowed down enough for him to think straight and choose the best course of action in a matter of milliseconds.  
Peter's already above average intellect and his growing experience in battle, feed into those instincts and make him stronger for it.  
However, this kind of reaction is only, how to put it, an emergency setting. Not every problem he encounters will trigger a fight or flight response, and those that do, won't automatically have him make the perfect decision. His instincts aren't infallible, and neither is he.  
His mutation helps him, and speeds up particular processes, but it doesn't take over his body or think for him. It makes him neither smarter, nor stronger or faster, but rather uses what is already there, to its full capacity.”

-

It took only four steps for Pepper to reach the soft leather seat next to Peter. She sat down and tenderly stroked a hand over his back.

“Take your time, Peter. There is no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere.”

The calmly spoken words worked, and after a few deep breaths, Peter straightened back up and gave her a sheepish little grin.

“Sorry, and thanks. It's... there is something I want to talk to you about, I just... I'm not sure how to start and it will probably all come out in one big, tangled mess.”

She smiled encouragingly and took his hand in her own, giving it a soft squeeze.  
Most people didn't know this, but one of the things that Peter shared with Tony, was their susceptibility to touch.

Peter had been brought up under the loving care and attention of his aunt and uncle, where hugs and proud shoulder pats had been aplenty. When it came to the people he cared about, the teenager felt no shame in letting out his tactile nature.

Tony was a bit more guarded than that, having only received such love from his mother growing up. He didn't let himself receive, or bestow, these tings as easily. Unless it came to those he considered his family. Be it a fatherly hand ruffling the teenagers mop of hair, a friendly shoulder bump to any of his teammates, or kissing his fiance hello and goodbye.

“Just say whatever you need to. If it needs any untangling, we will do so together.”

The bodily contact helped Peter to calm down further, and he was finally able to start.

“I never felt the need to call uncle Ben 'dad', even though that's pretty much what he was to me. Maybe that's because uncle Ben had always felt like my father, instead of just my uncle. It's like... my feelings for him never changed, so neither did his title in my mind... Does that make sense?”

Pepper nodded and urged him to go on.

“When I first met Mr. Stark, he was just that. Mr. Stark. Iron Man. A superhero genius, and kind of my idol, but his name didn't hold any emotional attachment for me. When we grew closer, the way I felt about him changed, and so did his name. He wasn't just 'Mr. Stark' anymore. He grew to 'Tony', and then to 'Dad'. The first time the name slipped out, I was super embarrassed.”

Pepper stroked her other hand through the curly hair, fondly remembering the day that Tony had come to her office, grinning widely, picking her up and twirling her around in exuberant joy. Proclaiming so proudly how the kid had just called him 'dad', and how she should lay down those contracts right now and leave them for the next day, because they needed to celebrate.

“But, ever since then, it has felt really good, you know? Calling him Dad, thinking about him in that respect...”

He blushed and ducked his head, but Pepper was quick to reassure him.

“He loves it when you call him dad. He loves you. He uses every chance he gets to brag about his kindhearted, genius son.”

The blush on the teenagers face intensified, but he was smiling happily.

“Thank you. I, I love him, too. The thing is, I felt guilty at first, thinking I was replacing uncle Ben. But then I talked about it with aunt May, and she helped me make sense of all these feelings. I don't think that Tony is a _better_ father than Ben was, and I don't think he is a _worse_ father than Ben was. Just _different_. I don't love him more or less than I did uncle Ben. And I still _do_ love uncle Ben like a father. I just love Tony like a father, too. And aunt May said that's okay.”

Pepper was so unbearably proud of this boy, there were tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

“It is.”

She squeezed his hand again, and he squeezed back as he looked right at her.

“Uhm, see, the thing is, - what I was going to talk about with you, I, … like with uncle Ben, I never felt the need to address aunt May any differently, because I always saw her as my mother, like 'mom' and 'aunt May' was pretty much the same word already, you know?  
And the thing is, what I mean is, okay, it's like this; Dad started out as 'Mr. Stark', right? Because I didn't feel like he was like my father or anything at the beginning, right? And then he became 'Tony', and then he became 'Dad', and- and I met _you_ and you were 'Miss Potts', and then you were 'Pepper', and...”

Her eyes widened in sudden understanding as Peter continued to ramble.

“...and sometimes I feel like there is this other name I want to call you, but I don't want you to feel, like, _pressured_ or anything. Just because I feel a certain way doesn't mean that _you_ should have to feel a certain way. And it's _not_ like I will love you any less if you don't want me to use that name, but it might slip out at some point and I just figured I should warn you-”

His babble was abruptly cut off as Pepper hugged him tightly to her. Tears threatening to overflow.

“Peter,... call me 'mom'. _Please_.”

The teen's arms slowly wound around her as well, and he took a deep breath.

“... Mom. That's, oh, that's nice. Hi mom.”

She had never thought that one simple word could mean so much to her. Finally losing the fight to keep her tears at bay, she let them flow freely, while pressing her son closer to her chest.

“I love you, son.”

* * *

* * *

Dreadfully short, I know. But I wanted to keep this first chapter focused on the Pepper & Peter 'Mom' thing.

Next chapter is planed out, but might take me a bit to type up. If anyone has any ideas for future parts, or any suggestions or prompts, I'm always open to those. Also, if you notice that I missed some vital tags, or believe that I should put specific tags, please let me know.

As always, thank you very much for reading! :-)

Hope you all have a great week and find at least one thing to smile about every day.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this chapter took me so long. I had it planned out, I knew exactly how I wanted to write it, I had enough free time to write it.  
...  
And yet, somehow, I didn't manage to write it! It was the most frustrating thing ever! Hope that doesn't happen with the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major Dora Milaje romance didn’t make it to the big screen.  
In 2016, the short-lived comic book series World of Wakanda — written by Roxane Gay, Yona Harvey, and Ta-Nehisi Coates with art by Alitha E. Martinez and Afua Richardson — examined the story of Ayo and Aneka. She and Ayo become the vigilante duo known as the Midnight Angels. The chemistry that brews between the two from the comic’s earliest issues develops organically into a romance that becomes a significant story arc. Further, Joanna Robinson of Vanity Fair reported in April 2017 that a scene was cut from the film that hinted at a romance between the film Ayo (played by Florence Kasumba) and Okoye, who as general of the Dora Milaje functions in a similar capacity as Aneka in the comics.  
In the completed movie, Okoye’s relationship is not with Ayo but with W’Kabi (Daniel Kaluuya), and thus an opportunity for a Marvel film to represent black queer characters was missed. 
> 
> I WILL NOT HOP ONTO THE MCU BANDWAGON OF NOT REPRESENTING QUEER RELATIONSHIPS. SO IN THIS STORY OKOYE AND AYO ARE TOGETHER!

The very first time Peter and Shuri had met, when Tony had taken his protege/adopted son along to Wakanda to set up business with T'Challa, it had been platonic love at first sight for the teenagers. The princess of Wakanda may have been two years older than Peter, but they were on the exact same wavelength.

Something that both Tony and T'Challa joked about would make them regret ever introducing the two for all of eternity.

That being said, it was to the surprise of absolutely no one that, when the private Stark Industries Jet landed near the Wakandan palace, and it's two passengers disembarked, Peter and Shuri_ (who had been waiting with her brother and a few of his guards to welcome their guests)_, had apparently mind melded upon eye contact, and decided on the most ludicrous way to greet each other they could come up with, instantly.

Shuri waved exaggeratedly and ran towards the boy.

Peter waved exaggeratedly and ran towards the girl.

In slow motion.

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Pepper and T'Challa overtook the 'running' teens in a few easy steps and shared a short, but friendly, hug.

"It's good to see you, Miss Potts. I hope you had a nice flight. I hear Tony couldn't make it?"

"The flight was lovely. Tony has been grounded for disregarding human limitations, he sends his best regards, though. And please, you highness, it's just Pepper."

"Only if you drop the title. I'm much more comfortable to have my friends call me by my name, than your highness, or majesty."

_"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"_

_"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

The two adults looked to where their respective sister and son were still running at each other in a dramatic fashion and at a glacial pace. They still hadn't reached the halfway point. Pepper and T'Challa sighed.

"One must admire their dedication, if nothing else."

"Let's leave them to their antics for now. The Dora Milaje will escort them to the palace once they have reached each other. In the mean time, allow me to offer up some Wakandan hospitality. My mother has prepared a variety of delicacies she said our guest would have to try, before we start on the business talk and paper work."

He grinned as he offered his arm to Pepper, which she accepted gracefully. On their way to the castle_ (passing by Shuri who pretended to stumble in her 'wild run' and incredibly slowly caught herself with the most exaggerated movements and expressions)_, T'Challa ordered Okoye and Ayo to stay back and make sure that the teens didn't get into any trouble on their way back to the palace.

As soon as the adults were out of sight, Peter gave Shuri a thumbs up, and the two instantly assumed a normal speed to bridge the last few steps between them. The hug was no less enthusiastic though.

"That was brilliant, Shuri! How much time do you think that bought us?"

They linked arms _(just as T'Challa and Pepper had)_ and started on their way to Shuri's laboratory. Peter politely greeted both Okoye and Ayo when they reached them, and the two guards fell into step behind the teenagers.

"Enough to show you a few of the things I'm working on right now, before my brother and Pepper drag you into their world of adult boredom."

Peter huffed.

"How come you don't have to sit through these things, too? Aren't you like, next in line of throne succession or something?"

Shuri grinned.

"Not how Wakanda works, my favorite little white spider boy. Besides that, I love my country, but I don't want to rule it. My time is much better spent in a lab than on a throne. Oh! I almost forgot! How did your talk with Pepper go?"

Because whenever the time difference and their personal schedules allowed it, Shuri would join Ned, MJ and Peter in their group chat. And of course Peter had shared his anxieties about the 'M-word' with his friends. 

Peter beamed.

"She wants me to call her mom. Like, she is not just okay with it, but actually wants it. We made a pit-stop in Nuakschott and bought some ridiculously overpriced airport snacks to celebrate. It was great!"

Shuri gave him a pitying look.

"Oh my dear, sweet, naive little white boy. If you think Naukschott airport had great snacks, I worry about your taste buds. But congrats on finally getting the balls to call Pepper mom. Didn't we tell you it would be fine? You really need to listen to Em and me more."

Peter raised a teasing eyebrow.

"'Em', huh? You know you are the only person on the planet who is allowed to call her that?"

He wiggled his brows for effect, and received a slap on his arm from the princess.

"Just goes to show that she has great taste. And don't you dare mention her in front of my brother. T'Challa would annoy me forever if he knew."

Her brother would be unbearable if he discovered that Shuri had gotten herself a girlfriend. Oh, he wouldn't mind the 'girl' part. Okoye and Ayo had been open about their relationship from the get go, and Wakanda didn't discriminate. T'Challa would, however, have a bit of a problem with the fact that Shuri and Michelle had yet to meet in person. He didn't believe that true feelings could be born from an internet connection. He was old fashioned like that. As was their mother. Then they would push and push and push to meet Michelle and push some more for the two of them to arrange to spend more time together in _'the real world, Shuri. Not the one that exists thanks to technology.'_  
And it wasn't like Shuri and Michelle didn't want to meet each other face to face, one day. But right now, they liked things the way they are. Michelle was focusing on her last year of highschool and her future college education, and Shuri was focusing on furthering Wakanda's technological advancements. And in between that, they talked and laughed and flirted and fell more and more in love with each other. It might be an online relationship, but they were comfortable with it. 

Ned and Peter understood this. That didn't keep the boys from teasing their friends occasionally though.

"I will have you know that I'm completely incorruptible. My silence can't be bought."

The boy stated in the most serious voice he could pull off. Shuri rolled her eyes while grinning.

"I will send you some more of those nut chocolate cookies you loved so much when you visited last time."

"My silence has been bought."

Okoye and Ayo could only snort, listening to the two teenagers in front of them. They liked when Peter visited. He was a polite and kind young man and always brought a smile to their princess' lips. Which wasn't to say that Shuri was a usually dour or depressed girl, but her high intellect often made it difficult for her to connect with people her own age. Her friendship with Peter and his friends had filled a spot in the princess' social circle that had previously simply not existed. And it did Shuri a world of good. The two lovers shared a glance with each other, and silently agreed to keeping Shuri's relationship with the american girl a secret as well. The king's sister would open up to her family about it when she was ready. Until then, they would watch the girl continue to grow into the great woman she would one day become.

-

Ramonda, Pepper and T'Challa were sitting around a beautifully crafted table, laden with Wakandan snacks, drinking coffee and sharing light conversation, when Shuri and Peter finally joined the adults.

"But that is such a waste of super powers!"

Peter's pout projected well from his voice, before the teens had fully entered the room for the adults to see it on his face. Shuri had her arms crossed and nodded.

"I know. But, well, _technically_, T'Challa doesn't really have super powers. He is just good at kicking and punching things, and the rest is due to having a genius sister who made him a kick ass suit." Shuri was well versed with ignoring her brother's protests, so she didn't react in the slightest to his pointed throat clearing. "But I agree with you. Black Panther should be able to communicate with his brethren. It's a shame, truly."

She shook her head regretfully for effect.

Peter shook his disappointment long enough to greet both Ramonda and T'Challa, before taking a seat next to Pepper and eagerly grabbing for something that looked like a cookie, and smelled like sugary heaven. Shuri teasingly hip checked her brother first, before taking the seat between him and their mother, and stealing T'Challa's coffee.

Ramonda smiled.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Peter wanted to use T'Challa to convince the lion pride that's close to my lab to let him play with them. But since T'Challa is the lamest hero ever and doesn't have any cross-species-communication powers, that's a bust."

T'Challa retaliated for the jab, by snatching the plate with cookies that Shuri had loaded up and holding it out of her reach. Pepper's eyes widened in shock.

"A lion pride? There are lions in the city? Close to your lab? Isn't that dangerous?"

Since her children were busy wrestling over a plate of cookies, Ramonda took it upon herself to assure their guest.

"No worries. This particular pride has lived close to our boarders for many years. They seek the protection of human proximity when there are new cubs born into the pride. They aren't trained or tamed like the warrior animals used in our army, but they have never shown aggressiveness, or tried to attack anyone on sight."

Peter quickly swallowed his mouthful and faced the two women.

"There are three little ones, just a bit larger than Little Smash! And the male lion totally looks like Mufasa! Do you want to see them, mom? Shuri's lab has a really good view on them!"

Pepper did nothing to fight the smile when Peter called her mom. The sudden crash of two chairs and their inhabitants toppling over snapped their attention to the other side of the table. Shuri and T'Challa were rolling on the floor, the girl trying to get at her brother's ticklish spots, while the man tried desperately to keep her away from those. The cookie plate laid splattered and forgotten a few feet away from them.

Peter immediately started cheering for Shuri.

Queen Ramonda watched the scene for three seconds, and then returned her regal gaze to her guests as if her children,_ a grown man and king and an almost adult woman and genius_, weren't play fighting each other over cookies.

"My son tells me you and Tony have been engaged for quite some time now. Have you set your sights on a wedding date?"

Pepper, with the experience that only living with a bunch of children trapped in grown men's bodies could give you, also ignored the sibling squabble next to them, and turned to the Queen Mother.

"Oh, no. No. Not yet. Actually we hardly talk about it."

Ramonda frowned.

"Do you not wish to marry? I understand that many people nowadays like to live out their relationship without the contract that is marriage, and there is nothing wrong with that. But then why get engaged?"

"It's not that we don't want to. It's more of a problem in time management. Planning a wedding is just so much work. Even though both Tony and I don't care too much about the traditional formalities of the event, there is still the matter of finding a date that works for everyone, organizing catering, flowers, invitations, music... Not to mention that we would need to find a location that would keep the press away from us. All that combined with my work heading the company, and Tony's responsibilities as an Avenger, and honestly? What free time we have is just better spent together and with our friends and family. I would very much like a wedding, but the thought of planning one honestly gives me nightmares."

The other woman nodded.

"I understand. Perhaps a time will come when things are not as stressful. After all, what matters is that you and your future husband are happy, no matter how far in the future the title of husband may be."

The two women switched to a different topic, neither of them noticing the scheming look on Peter's face.

-

Peter had very theatrically plopped himself into the chair at the dining table and sighed the _sigh of the tortured soul_, once the 'business-portion' of their visit was over with. Pepper and T'Challa _(who had been pouting a bit because Shuri had emerged the victor of their impromptu wrestling session)_ had taken him with them into the King's office _("Where fun goes to die." Shuri had shouted after them)_, and dove right into the world of trades and negotiations.

If Peter had learned anything from this meeting, it was that he was not cut out for this part of leading a company. He really needed to get Pepper to start mentoring MJ, because he could **not** do this again! He had almost crawled onto the ceiling 25 times during the last 2 hours, in the hopes of escaping a fraction of the boredom. Now he finally understood why Tony was always trying to dodge meetings at home.

Pepper laughed as she ruffled his hair and sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, Peter. You already behaved way better than Tony did in the first business meeting I accompanied him to when I started as his PA. You will get used to it in no time."

God donuts **no**. He will **fruit looping not**.

T'Challa chuckled as he sat down across from the two.

"I remember the first time I had to sit in with my father for lessons in leadership and politics. Your mother is right, Peter. It get's easier with time."

Oh, it would get easier, all right! Because he wouldn't be there next time. He was going to set MJ up with Pepper as soon as they got back home.

Ramonda and Shuri entered soon after and dinner was being served up. The meeting may have been boring as all hot dogs, but the food was delicious. Everyone fell into light conversation with each other, until Peter excused himself to use the bathroom. And since he had gotten horribly lost the last time he was in the palace with Tony, T'Challa asked one of the servants to show the teen the way. When that servant came back only a few minutes later, and without Peter accompanying her, it was the confused Queen Mother who asked for his whereabouts. The other woman blushed lightly as she answered.

"He said not to worry about guiding him back here, as he was going to 'scratch the kitties', when he was done. I uhm.. I assumed it was a euphemism for.. hrm, for 'teenaged self-care'? and left him to his discretion."

The poor woman was beet red, and Pepper couldn't blame her. But she highly doubted that her son was currently masturbating in the bathroom. Which could only mean-

"Oh god, he went to pet the lions!"

The three adults and Shuri quickly got up and hurried out of the room, T'Challa at the front, the black panther suit forming around him.

Pepper's mind produced a slew of horror images of finding her son mauled by a pack of angry lions, and she kicked off her heels in order to run faster.

Shuri and Ramonda yelled orders at the every Dora Milaje they came across to follow their king.

When the group finally reached the point from where they could see the lion pride, they stopped dead in their tracks, staring wide-eyed and hardly believing what they saw.

Peter was surrounded by the big, _untamed_, **wild** felines. But there was not a scratch to be seen on him. He sat cross legged on the ground, leaned back against the male lion, who was lazily laying in the grass. The three lion cubs were climbing and tumbling all over his lap, and he was attentively playing with them. The rest of the lions had formed a circle around the teen and their cubs, seemingly content to have the human in their midst. Peter was laughing and alternately petting the cubs and scratching the big lion he was leaning against behind the ear. Completely unaware of his slack jawed audience.

Pepper nearly collapsed in relief.

"Oh god. This kid. Why am I even surprised? Oh god. Of course he befriended the lions. _Oh my god_. He befriended the fucking lions. Only Peter. Oh god. I think I need to sit down."

Which she promptly did, heedless of the grass stains she would acquire. Then she took three deep breaths, pulled out her phone, and started recording a video.

"I'm not gonna be the only one nearly having a heart attack. Wait till Tony and May see this."

T'Challa_ (who had retracted his suit)_ and his mother were looking down at Pepper in half amusement, half worry for her mental state, Shuri watched her best friend jealously play with the lions, and the assembled Dora Milaje were still trying to make sense of the foreign white boy that was currently cuddling with an untamed pride of wild lions. Pepper panned the camera of her phone around to capture everyone's reactions, and saved the video under 'The Peter Effect.'

She sighed deeply. Now she would have to check his luggage to make sure Peter didn't bring any feline predators with them to New York tomorrow.

* * *

* * *

tbc

The part with Peter fearlessly and without any consequences or danger to himself cuddling up to a bunch of lions (who are in protective mode because they have young), is of course utter crack. Do not ever attempt to get close to a lion, or other wild animal, no matter how docile they appear.

Hope you liked it, even though, once again, the chapter managed to be dreadfully short. 

Thanks everyone for reading, leaving comments, kudos and bookmarks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO EXPLAINED THIS MOM AND DAD THING TO ME!!!!!!  
I think I get it now and should not be making those mistakes in future chapters!  
Thanks again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder regarding the pets:  
All pets here are shelter rescue animals, that have been acquired in previous parts of the series. With the exception of Hulk's little kitten, who had been found abandoned on a street.  
Peter (and Tony, Pepper and May), have a male Pitbull dog, named Hope.  
The Bartons have a Newfoundland dog, female, named Fluffy.  
Clint also has a female ferret named Bonnie, to which Natasha has the male counterpart named Clyde.  
Steve has a male dog named Colonel. It's a mixed breed  
Sam has a male cockatoo named Eames (Eames has a little potty mouth and spouts British swear words whenever he feels like it)  
Bucky has a little raccoon, male, named Arthur, who has a bionic hind leg (cause he lost his leg in a hunters trap)  
Natasha, as mentioned earlier, has a male ferret, named Clyde. Ferrets are not supposed to be held alone, so Clint's Bonnie stays with Clyde in Natasha's room (unless they are out with the other animals.)  
Bruce has a tortoise named Speedy Gonzales. As well as a little kitten named lil' smash. Though the kitten belongs to Hulk.  
For more info and pictures, please consult the story: Petvengers. It's the story before this one in the series. To get a better handle on all the relationships, dynamics, and circumstances, you should read everything from the beginning, though. Starting with the first part in the previous series (Author likes busting cliches), with the title: It's not easy to kidnap Spiderman (or Peter Parker).

Chapter 3

"Should I use the pink one, or the sparkly silver one?"

Lila held up the two plastic pearls for Peter's inspections, and after a few seconds of serious thought, Peter pointed at the pink one.

"That one. You already have a lot of the crystal blue ones in your bracelet. The silver pearl might make it all look a bit cold."

The 9 year old girl considered his input, nodded, and then threaded the pink bead to the other ones on the bracelet she was making for herself. To her right, Ned was working on a necklace with pearls the color of different light sabers, while Peter was trying to somehow weave his own bracelet into a spidey pattern. It looked more like a cockroach right now, but the teen was confident that it would somehow come together in the end. Hope had laid himself out next to where Peter was sitting cross legged on the floor, and was lightly dozing with his head resting on his human's thigh.

A little bit to the left of the threesome, Nathaniel was building little block towers, which once they had reached a certain height, Eames was allowed to topple over. That little game had been going on for about 20 minutes now, but the almost 4 year old still laughed delightedly, every time the bird played Godzilla. Fluffy and Colonel meanwhile kept a close eye on the destructive duo. As did MJ and Shuri from their place on the couch _(though the Wakandan princess was only with them in holographic form)._ The two girlfriends were discussing some book they were both reading at the same time _(doubtlessly on MJ's behest)_ and subtlety flirting with each other. Lil' Smash had made herself comfortable in Michelle's lap, while the girl stroked her fingers through the kitten's fur.

Last but not least, Miles and Cooper were currently in the middle of teaching Arthur, Bonnie and Clyde some tricks, while enthusiastically going over some Internet article that had featured some early game-play graphics from the Spiderman game, that Sony was hoping to release next year. _(Speedy Gonzales was resting in her specially made terrarium room. The cold front that had suddenly hit New York hadn't agreed with the reptile.)_

"-you think they will get the dynamic of Spiderman's web-slinging down right? I mean wouldn't that be such an awesome game mechanic if it really worked?"

"Dude, don't tell anyone, but Tony said that Sony got Spidey to do some motion capturing for them. It's gonna be like Spidey is actually IN THE GAME!"

"That's so awesome!"

Peter and Ned grinned widely listening to the two boys, while MJ and Shuri rolled their eyes. _(MJ had totally corrupted Shuri. The princess had used to just point and laugh at Peter before. Now she was rolling her eyes at him. The horror!)_

Peter remembered the days he had spent with the gaming development team working on the Spiderman game. Motion capturing seriously sounded a lot more fun than it had turned out to be. He had lost count of how often he had to do the same jumps and manouvers again and again, with only the slightest of variations each time, until the programmers had all the data they needed. The people there had been very nice though, and had given the young hero an exclusive look behind the scenes of video game making.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter caught the happy, relieved smile that MJ shot her unofficial little brother. Who would have thought that out of everyone, the most stoic and confident seeming girl Peter had ever met, could have been so insecure about becoming an older sister. He remembered their emergency chat last night.

_ Flashback _

**MyfriendscallmeMJ**: Help.

**Guyinthechair:** What's wrong?

**BlackPantherisafurry:** Em? You alright, babe?

**DefinitelynotSpiderman:** I can be there in ten minutes. Half that time if I catch a ride on Iron Man. Hold on MJ, Dad and I will be right over!

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** Stop! No! This isn't a Superhero kind of call for help! Do not crash through our windows Parker, I swear to god!

**DefinitelynotSpiderman:** _Donuts_ MJ, don't scare me like that! I almost ran out of my room while half in the suit and half naked, to get to the emergency alarm. Sam and Bucky would have never let me live that one down if they had seen me.

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** Okay, just calm down and shimmy out of your fetish gear. I need Peter Parker, not Spiderman.

**DefinitelynotSpiderman:** _...f-f-fetish..gear..._

**Guyinthechair:** Well, it's not often you ask for help like this.

**BlackPantherisafurry:** Really Em. You had me worried.

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** Sorry. Seriously, that was my bad. I just... I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now.

**DefinitelynotSpiderman:**._.It's not like I'm swinging around in black latex, you know?_

**Guyinthechair:** What's going on?

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** So, I told you that things between my mom and Jeff are going really well, right? Well enough to be talking about living together.

**BlackPantherisafurry:** That's great! I'm happy for your mom. And you said you liked the guy and his son, right?

**Guyinthechair:** Does that mean Detective Davis and Miles are gonna move in with you and your mom, or the other way around? Or are they going to buy a new place together?

**DefinitelynotSpiderman:** ._.I mean I guess the suit looks a bit tight, but that's because it needs to be streamlined to not get hindered by any wind currents and stuff..._

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** Well, they haven't really discussed it in so much detail yet, but Mom said things are definitely heading that way. That's not the problem though. The problem is that Mom and Jeff feel that Miles and I should be spending some time together without them around, to get a better handle on this whole 'future siblings' things. So they have decided that we should spend tomorrow together to bond, or something. And.. look, I like Miles, really. He is a sweet kid and pretty handy with a spray can. But I have just no idea what to do with him for a whole day! I just... I'm not the most social person, you know that, and I don't want to alienate Miles or anything, but so far the only thing we have in common is art, and even I can't talk about that for a whole day! And Miles is only 12, and what do I know about what 12 year old boys like to do on a Saturday!

**DefinitelynotSpiderman:** _ ...the webs are purely used for incapacitating criminals and swinging around. And like, catching cars and stuff. Not for any kind of bondage games, even if they might provoke a certain image.._

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** Parker! You can freak out about how thousands of people have pictures of your bubble butt, and that your suit is so tight you might as well be naked, later! Focus on me right now! You are the only one who can help me with this!

**BlackPantherisafurry:** Hey! Are you forgetting that I have a brother as well? He might be older on paper, but he can be as much as a little kid than any 12 year old out there.

**Guyinthechair:** I have two younger siblings. I mean, they are both girls, but I can definitely give you some tips.

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** But you two grew up with with them. You never doubted your brotherly and sisterly relationships, right? And you had years to get to know your siblings. This is different. I'm practically a stranger to Miles. And I don't want him to feel awkward around me.

**BlackPantherisafurry:** Then why do you think Peter can help you?

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** He pretty much gained three younger siblings at once when the Bartons moved into the tower. And then there is Ant-Man's daughter, who comes over all the time. And Peter seems to be handling things rather well. Not that I would ever discard your opinions on the matter, but I need his advice the most.

**Guyinthechair:** I hadn't thought about it like that.. Well, I guess that's fair. So, what do you say, Pete?

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** ... Peter? Hey loser! You still there?

**BlackPantherisafurry:** I think you broke him, Em. Should not have said that thing about people jacking off to pictures of his tight little butt.

**MyfriendscallmeMJ:** I did not say people are jacking off to those! All I did was point out that his identity is really the ONLY thing that suit is hiding.

**Guyinthechair:** ... Well,... I mean.... she has a point?

_end flashback_

Peter had spent about 15 minutes trying to will his face back to a normal color, and after that told MJ to just bring Miles over to the tower with her. Being alone together with someone you liked, but didn't know how to talk to, could put unnecessary stress and pressure on both parties. Sometimes getting to know one another in a bigger group of people was just easier. Ned had quickly been roped into coming along, and Shuri had promised to hologram chat with them.

And all things considered, it had worked out pretty great. Miles, like any other 12 year old would, had been blown away at first when Michelle had taken him into Stark tower, home of the Avengers. Peter and Ned had met them at the entrance, and taken the two on the obligatory tower tour first, in order to get Miles to relax a bit. They had met Tony and Pepper briefly _(and okay, it had been kind of fun to watch Miles trying to stammer through an introduction when shaking Iron Man's hand),_ before the CEO had dragged the protesting engineer to a meeting_ (Peter had thankfully managed to wiggle his way out of sitting through that one himself. He had guests, after all)._

Then they had entered the common floor and been immediately swarmed by Hope, Colonel and Fluffy. The other pets, while curious about the commotion, had stayed back at first. Miles had then been introduced to Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel _(and Shuri, as soon as they had reached the living room and opened up the holographic chat link to Wakanda),_ and the group had settled down. Cooper and Miles had hit if off right away due to both being gigantic Spiderman fanboys.  
Peter was insufferably smug.

As the minutes went on, Miles got more and more comfortable with the people around him, and opened himself up to the group and Michelle alike. Conversation flowed easily, even when they started splitting up into smaller groups_ (Peter and Ned with Lila - who had brow beat the boys into helping her make pretty jewelry, Cooper and Miles, and MJ and Shuri, while little Nathaniel divided his time between each of the older kids and the animals)_ Michelle and Miles found multiple opportunities to get to know each other better.

Over time, some of the Avengers had ventured into the living room to make sure everything was alright and say hi to Miles _(who had almost fainted when meeting Sam, and then fell all over himself trying to express how much of an idol The Falcon was to him, and how he was so cool and all. Poor kid. If only he knew how much of a walking disaster Sam Wilson was before his first cup of coffee.)_

The adults didn't stay, though. Pepper and Tony would be tied up in S.I. business for the rest of the day, Clint and Laura had needed to make a trip to their former home for the handover of the property to the person they sold the farm to, aunt May had drawn the short straw and had to cover the weekend shift again, and the rest of the Avengers had decided to use their free weekend for some training excersizes.

Which was perfect for what Peter wanted to discuss with his friends _(and the younger children by proxy. Really, he would use all the input he could get on this one)_.

"Sooo-"

The abrupt, almost synchronized turning of heads, as Ned, MJ and Shuri pinned him with a suspicious gaze, had Peter sputter.

"What?"

MJ pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You are about to say something stupid."

"What? No, I'm not."

Ned nodded his head in mock sorrow.

"Yeah, you are. You are wearing your 'ridiculous plan' face."

Shuri nodded.

"It's the exact same face you had on when you went to pet the lions."

That had Cooper, Miles and Lila look at Peter with astounded eyes.

"He did what?"

_Nathaniel meanwhile fed Eames a cookie._

"There was no such face!" Peter denied immediately. MJ ignored this.

"And when you jumped into that van with the armed kidnappers."

Cooper, Miles and Lila's eyes widened further.

"He did WHAT?"

_Nathaniel obliviously threw a tennis ball for Colonel and Fluffy to race after._

Peter crossed his arms.

"That was a calculated risk in order to escape an unspeakable cruelty. And there was no such face!"

"It's also the same face you wore a few weeks ago, when Mr. Stark gave you your first driving lesson, and you decided to test out if that sliding trick from Fast and Furious actually worked."

"I can't technically be blamed for this one. After all, I didn't tell Tony to buy me a french frying car for my birthday... And who could have guessed that he would grow motion sick so easily? I mean, with all the stunts he pulls in the suit, you would think he would have developed a stronger stomach, right?"

This was followed by a round of disbelieving _(Cooper, Miles and Lila)_ and unimpressed _(MJ, Ned and Shuri)_ stares. _Except for Nathaniel, who was happily snuggling into Fluffy's side and ready to take a little nap._

Peter waved them off.

"Anyway, I have an incredibly great, not at all ridiculous, idea. It's perfect. Absolutely flawless, really. There is just a teeny, tiny, minuscule little part that I need your help with ironing out. Just a minor detail, really. But apart from that, everything is totally and completely figured out and ready to go."

Shuri rose one elegant eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is your sure to be either nerve wrecking, or alternatively hilarious plan?"

"I'm gonna trick Tony and Pepper into marrying each other."

Silence.

"They have been engaged for forever. The only reason they aren't married already, is because they haven't found the time to plan the affair. So I figured, I'm just gonna go ahead and take care of that whole shebang for them, and voila - marriage!"

More silence.

"It will totally work! We just have to get everything ready without them catching on to any of it, because you know if Dad finds out, he will try to get involved and just make everything bigger and grander and far more complicated than it needs to be. And then Mom is gonna get involved trying to reign him in, before he can mount another giant stuffed rabbit on top of the tower, or something equally stupid. And _then_ they will both just stress each other out and nothing is gonna get done. So they can't know."

At this, he sent a penetrating look at everyone. Except Nathaniel, who was dozing in a pile of fur.

Ned sighed.

"... Okay... Pete, you know I love you, man. But this is nuts."

MJ nodded.

"You can't plan a whole wedding without involving the bride and groom. I mean, Stark may actually have more fancy suits than he can wear in his lifetime, but what about Miss Potts' wedding dress? Those need to be tailored."

Peter quickly shook his head.

"Mom doesn't like traditional wedding dresses. Says white makes her look sick. She, May, Bucky and Sam have been binging 'Say yes to the dress'. So finding her the perfect wedding dress and having it tailored to her form should be super easy, with Friday's help. Right Fri?"

"Of course, Peter."

Still a little awed by the disembodied voice of the towers artificial intelligence, a wide eyed Miles leaned over to the oldest of the Barton kids.

"The Falcon and The Winter Soldier watch a show about dresses together?"

Cooper snorted, absentmindedly petting Arthur.

"Sometimes I think they are just watching it to have something else to argue about, other times it's like they are really into it. I don't know what to tell you."

Miles thought about this for a moment, then nodded decisively.

"They are still pretty cool."

Meanwhile Ned had started back on Peter again.

"But dude, where are you gonna do it? You can't celebrate what would be the 'wedding of the century' anywhere in the city. Not if you want to avoid having the whole thing overrun by paparazzi. And while Mr. Stark can get lost in his projects at times, even he would notice if you started decorating the tower or the compound for a wedding."

Peter already had an answer to that problem ready.

"That's easy. We will just have the wedding in Wakanda!"

Shuri's holographic form piped up.

"Excuse me?"

"It's perfect!" Peter insisted. "Remember how mom was gushing about how beautiful Wakanda is? And dad is gonna be psyched about being married in such a technologically advanced land." Then Peter hit the Wakandan princess with his practiced_ 'I'm a precious little cinnamon roll you can't say no to me'_ face. "That wouldn't be a problem, Shuri, would it?"

Shuri snorted.

"Dial back the puppy dog eyes already, Spi- I mean Petey! T'Challa won't mind, and I'm sure my mother would be delighted. She loves weddings. She will probably start hounding my brother about his own marital status again, and then T'Challa will be all squirmy and awkward and that is just absolutely hilarious to watch! So, if you really wanna do this, Wakanda will gladly serve as your wedding location."

"But how are you gonna get everyone to Wakanda?" MJ asked, a deep frown on her face.

Again, Peter was prepared.

"Dr. Strange and Wong can portal us there. Make up some quick emergency and just shove everyone through to the other side. Do you think we can bring the robots over a little before that? Dum-E can be the ring bearer. And maybe we can find a way to link up Friday to the palace, or your lab or something, so she can be there too?"

"Thank you for your consideration, Peter."

Said teen grinned up at the ceiling.

"You're welcome Fri!"

"Wait, okay, wait!" Ned hastily interrupted. "Could this... could this really work? You've got the clothes, the location, ... What about the other stuff? Like flowers and food and music and like seating arrangements and all the other things?"

Peter shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, see, this is where that teeny, tiny, minuscule little detail that I need your help with, comes in."

The admission earned him the skeptical gazes of everyone in the room._ (Even Lila. She may be the youngest of the currently awake, but she had seen her mother give her father a judging look often enough to perfectly imitate it.)_

"So... hrm... turns out I really don't actually know how to plan a wedding...? And apart from the clothes and the location.... I've got nothing."

Ned gaped at his friend.

"Nothing?"

Peter nodded.

"Not a single thing." Then he perked up. "Oh! No wait! I've got the date! I thought we could do it on the 12th of November. That was the day Pepper started working for dad."

The silence was deafening and the looks even more judging than before. Then, after several agonizing seconds, MJ spoke.

"Peter... That's in two month."

Her dark tone of voice did nothing to make the happy grin on Peter's face disappear.

"Yeah!... Why? Is that a problem?"

Then he suddenly had to dive for cover, as Ned and MJ bombarded him with every couch cushion they could get their hands on. Shuri cheered them on loudly. Hope, awakened by the chaos, thought this looked like a fun game and immediately started jumping on Peter.

Watching the mayhem unfold, Miles once again leaned over to Cooper and Lila _(who had joined the two boys to avoid any flying pillows.)_

"... Is it always like this here?"

Cooper and Lila looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Yeah."

Miles grinned.

"Cool."

* * *

* * *

I don't know why this took me so long to write up! Thank everyone for the patience, and I will try my best not to take as long with the next chapter this time. I hope you had as much fun reading this, as I had writing it!

Also, I'm very sorry that I haven't been answering your reviews lately. I can't tell you how much I treasure each and every one. I read them often, and they help inspire and encourage me to write more. Sometimes I don't know how to answer a review, without revealing a huge spoiler. But then I don't want to just write something like "Thanks for the review". 

Once again, please know, that I deeply love every review, kudo, and bookmark you bestow on this, and really any of my stories. Thank you so, so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda baffles me, that sometimes, when one writer takes inspiration from another writer's story, and puts their own ideas and twists into it, this particular plot becomes a trope. And then other times, when one writer takes inspiration from another writer's story, and puts their own ideas and twists into it, they get attacked for stealing the idea.
> 
> I genuinely don't get this. (Well, no, actually I get it a little bit. Authors put a lot of work and love into their stories and it's only right to have that work be acknowledged.)
> 
> Look, let me explain.
> 
> I write about things I like, right?
> 
> I center my stories around the characters I like the most and create situations that I find exciting or appealing or enjoyable. (Or sometimes even sad or scary when I'm in a particular mood.)
> 
> Point of the matter is: I write what I want to read.
> 
> Which, to me, translates that I want others to get inspiration from my stories.
> 
> I want people to read my stuff and say: "I liked that. I'm gonna write something like that!", or: "This was a nice conclusion, but this story could have played out very differently. I would like to explore an alternate event.", or: "There was this one thing in this story that I would like to put into a different context.", or even: "Well, the idea itself was nice enough, but I don't think it was very well executed here. I would like to try my hand on this."
> 
> Because all of this, would afford me with a wide variety of stories to read that I would likely enjoy. (Not even to mention the great honor and ginormous ego-boost I would feel knowing that something I wrote somehow inspired someone else.)
> 
> So, with having explained my stand on this matter, please see this as blanket permission from me, to make use of anything written in my works of fanfiction you want.
> 
> Any prompt, plot bunny, vague idea, characteristics explored, circumstances written, or full on story of mine that has been published here;
> 
> \- if you want to write something with the same premise, but different development
> 
> \- if you want to write something completely different, but want to use one aspect or characteristic featured in the stories
> 
> \- if you can find any inspiration from any of my works at all
> 
> PLEASE use whatever you need or want from them.
> 
> (Also, sorry I made you think this was a new chapter.)


End file.
